1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to cell reselection of a mobile terminal in a cellular mobile communication system, and more particularly, to mobile terminal cell reselection when cells included in a neighbor cell list are not detected in an idle state, and an operation method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a cellular mobile communication system, when a mobile terminal enters an idle state, the mobile terminal determines whether paging is received based on a paging period, and executes a cell measurement procedure with respect to cells included in a neighbor cell list. For example, reception power of neighbor cells may be measured to determine cell reselection criteria for the cell measurement procedure. The neighbor cell list may be included in a system information block (SIB) and may be broadcasted from each cell.
When cells satisfying the cell reselection criteria are retrieved from a result of the cell measurement procedure performed based on the neighbor cell list, during a predetermined period of time, a corresponding cell may be reselected.
However, when the neighbor cell list, which is obtained from the broadcasted system information, is erroneously configured, the mobile terminal may fail to detect a neighbor cell for cell reselection, even though a channel quality of a serving cell has become poor. In this instance, when a neighbor cell for cell reselection is not detected during the predetermined period of time, the mobile terminal determines that the mobile terminal is ‘out-of-service’, and proceeds with a cell selection procedure. However, during a waiting time required for that the mobile terminal is ‘out-of-service’ and a time for performing cell selection, reception of paging may be limited.